gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu Kawanishi
Shinobu Kawanishi (河西 忍, Kawanishi Shinobu) is the driver of the Duck Team and one of the supporting protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Shinobu is a first year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 170cm and her blood type is type A. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is attacking. She's also the driver of the Duck Team's Type 89 "I-Go" tank, and is often the unintentional tsukkomi within the volleyball team. When driving the Type 89, Shinobu shows a significant amount of skill and talent when navigating, evading and assaulting with the medium tank. This can often be seen with the Type 89 constantly zig zagging through battles, most likely with care to the fact that any hits on their vehicle what-so-ever will knock them out of the match. (The Type 89 has 17mm of armor, tops.) She can also use the tank to juggle another tank backwards, even if it is against the opposing party's will, as it was with Fukuda's tank during the exhibition match. Even more spectacularly, she is able to manipulate the driving mechanism of the Type 89 to allow the tank to "rear up", usually in the instance of going up makeshift ramps (i.e. the back of the Hetzer) or in one magnificent account, literally throwing Anchovy's tankette forwards, so that it could fire down the barrel of a self-propelled artillery piece. A reoccurring theme is Shinobu using the tank itself to physically obstruct or break things during matches. This was predominantly seen when she drove onto the Maus and prevented the turret from turning, as well as breaking the barrel off of a Pershing tank during the Ooarai Compound vs. Selection University match. Appearance Shinobu is a tall and slender girl with short brown hair, tied in a small ponytail using a red hair tie, and a pair of brown eyes. She wears the school's volleyball uniform (#5). During matches, she wears the Ooarai Senshado uniform alongside the rest of her teammates. Along with the rest of Ooarai's Senshado team, she was forced to wear the school uniform "properly" by the Moral's Committee in the 6th chapter of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu. Due to her hair already being short and having a "normal" color, she was not forced to dye it. Personality Compared to her teammates, she's very serious, and she also has a strong determination to revive her former club (not as much as Noriko, though). She's probably the most intelligent and logical in her group. Despite her cold and cool appearance, she is actually warm-hearted and caring. Shinobu tends to be the tsukkomi of her volleyball team, usually the one to question the team's own actions, and sometimes expressing annoyance at some of her teammate's more ridiculous actions (i.e. Noriko and Akebi pushing against the walls of their own tank in order to "help" bend the gun barrel of an enemy Pershing tank, when realistically, all the work was being done by Shinobu). In episode 15 of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu, a deeper side of her was shown when she befriended Saki Maruyama during her morning run. Even though Saki was unaware of who she was, even going so far as to think that she was a boy, due to Shinobu's face being obscured by her hood as well as the hoodie and track-pants she was wearing masking her gender, their friendship developed as Shinobu started bringing coffee for her as well as sitting and watching the scenery with Saki every morning. Ultimately, her true identity was revealed to Saki, the rest of Rabbit Team as well as Anglerfish Team when they went to investigate who the "charming young man" that had supposedly captured Saki's heart was. In spite of this, the friendship between the two continued unchanged, as Saki enjoyed Shinobu's company, and Shinobu enjoyed watching the scenery with Saki. Trivia Her favorite flower is Rape blossoms and her favorite tank is the U.S. M36 tank destroyer. She is able to do a fairly decent imitation of Orange Pekoe. Occasionally breast conscious, such as when Fukuda gives her the nickname of "slender duck". Gallery ShinobuKawanishi02.jpg|Shinobu Kawanishi's picture from the official website. S. Kawanishi Running Clothes.png|Shinobu in her running clothes. S. Kawanishi Portrait.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Duck Team Category:Drivers